Heartless
by Doorhinge
Summary: Whenever you see Wicked, isn't it hard to resist thinking...Do Boq and Nessa really have a part? Well of course they do, but it's just not shown in Wicked! That's why I'm writing Heartless...The entire Wicked play, Boq and Nessa's POV.
1. Prologue

_Boq: So this is Shiz University?_

_Boq's Mom: Oh, Boq, you're gonna love it._

_Boq: I sure hope you're right mom…_

Boq Hirzlo walked into his new school. Boq was a shy and anti-social Ozian, and he wasn't great at making friends. But he did have a gigantic heart, and was kind to everyone he met, whether he liked them or not.

"So Galinda," a snobby-looking munchkin girl belted. "Does my new beginning-of-the-year hairstyle look pretty?"

"Oh, Pfanee, of course it does! It's almost as perfect as mine!" a perky blonde girl replied. Her, the snobby munchkin girl and another girl wearing a plaid skirt giggled amongst themselves.

Boq walked over to them. They were a bunch of girls, and he was a little nervous talking to them, but he needed to make friends if he was gonna survive this school, didn't he?

"H-hi…I'm Boq. Um…I'm new here." He turned to the blonde girl. She was actually very attractive. "Do you think you can give me a little tour of the school?"

"Sure!" she grinned. "I'm Galinda Upplands! Welcome to Shiz University, Biq!"

Boq didn't bother to point out that she mispronounced his name. He was too busy marveling at how perfect she was. "Thanks," Boq managed to croak.  
"Don't mention it. C'mon, I'll show you around this place. Pfanee, Shen-Shen, you can come too!" Galinda smiled at Boq. Boq felt his stomach tighten up as he followed Galinda and her two friends around the school.

"Hey Boq," flashed the girl in the plaid skirt as they walked. "I'm Shen-Shen. I see you have eyes for Galinda."

Boq turned a shade of purple. "Uh, I didn't have eyes for her. I was just…you know…um…I…"

"Boq, face it. You're in love with her. It's obvious," Shen-Shen giggled. "But don't worry, it's normal. Galinda is the most loved girl at the school."

Boq didn't know what to say to that, so he kept walking. He walked faster to catch up with Galinda, who was chatting with the snobby-looking girl. Boq assumed she was Pfanee.

_"Hey, Galinda," Boq said._

_"Yeah?"_

_"You wanna do something later today?_

_"Well of course I do, Boq! I mean there is no one I love so much as you. Look at you, you're perfect! You've got nice hair, nice eyes, nice…"_

That conversation never took place. Boq blinked twice to escape his daydreaming.

"So, Biq, you can hang out with us! You're more than welcome into our group!" Galinda grinned.

"Sure," Pfanee added, and Shen-Shen nodded in agreement.

"Hey, uh, Galinda?" Boq blurted.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to…uh…" But before Boq could finish his sentence, the door swung open. In walked a bald man, a green girl, and her sister in a wheelchair.


	2. Chapter 2: Dear Old Shiz

"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Galinda shrieked, pointing at the green girl. "WHAT IS THAT??"

"Hello to you too," the green girl mumbled.

"C'mon Shen-Shen, Boq, let's go," Pfanee urged. "I don't want to be a part of this…"

Boq shrugged. "I think I'll stay."

"So he can marvel at Galinda some more," Shen-Shen muttered to Pfanee under her breath, and the two of them giggled.

The girl in the wheelchair rolled over to him. She looked lonely. "Hey," she whispered. She seemed shy, kind of like Boq.

Boq really didn't want to talk to her, but he forced himself. "Hello, I'm Boq. Uh…welcome to Shiz…?" Boq had no idea what to say next, so he started walking towards Pfanee and Shen-Shen.

"Hi Boq. I'm Nessarose Thropp. Nice to meet you." She smiled at him. Right when Boq was starting to get REALLY creeped out, the bald headed man called over to the girl.

"Nessa! I have a first day of school present for you!" Boq stared at Nessarose as she rolled away. She obviously wanted something from him, but what?

"Madame Morrible?" Galinda sang.

"Ah, thank you for volunteering, Galinda," said an old lady with curly hair. "You can share a room with Miss Elphaba here."

Galinda froze up. Boq scurried away so he wouldn't have to hear her reaction. Elphaba must have been the green girl. Poor Galinda!

"Mr. Boq Hirzlo," called the lady. Boq jumped at the sound of his name. "You may share a room with Mr. Ivan Shixel." A nerdy looking boy walked over to Boq.

"Hola, Boq!" he snorted. "That means 'hi' in Spanish by the way. I'm Ivan! I'll be your roommate!"

Boq choked on his own saliva. _You have got to be kidding me,_ he thought. He would have gladly shared a room with Galinda, but he knew boys and girls weren't allowed to share.

He sighed to himself as he watched Pfanee and Shen-Shen excitedly hurry into their room. He watched Nessarose follow Madame Morrible. This made Boq laugh. He couldn't imagine having to share a room with an lady that old. And finally, he watched Galinda and the green girl walk slowly into their room, glaring evilly at each other.

"C'mon, Boq!" called Ivan, who had began coughing. "Let's (cough) pick out (cough) our…(cough, cough)…room. Oh, and excuse me."

"Um, sure, Ivan," Boq sighed. All of the rooms had been taken, so Boq and Ivan were stuck in a small, cramped room. There was obviously no heater in this room, and Boq was freezing. _Let's face it,_ thought Boq. _This room sucks._

"I guess it could be worse," Ivan said, reading his mind. He adjusted his glasses. "We could have no shelter at all. We could have to live on the streets. We could be surrounded by mice. We could be…" Boq was sure Ivan would have kept listing things they could be doing the entire night, if it weren't for yet another coughing fit.

"Oh, yeah," Ivan continued. "Don't mind my cough. I'm just a little under the weather. I'll recover in no time." Boq nodded, pretending he cared.

"It's…getting kinda late. I think I'll go to sleep," said Boq, forcing a fake yawn.

"Okay. G'night, Boq!" replied Ivan, who was obviously not tired at all.

Boq squeezed his eyes shut, and fell asleep. This was gonna be one interesting year…


	3. Chapter 3: Its because I'm in This Chair

Thanks to Ivan's coughing, Boq woke up MUCH earlier than he would have liked. He stretched and climbed out of bed.

Ivan was still sleeping. Not just sleeping…snoring. And drooling. And to top it all off, coughing. Boq decided it was a good idea to get out of his room.

Boq tiptoed through the halls, not sure if anyone was awake yet. He saw Madame Morrible guide Nessarose out of their room. Boq couldn't help but feel sorry for Nessarose. She was stuck in a wheelchair her whole life. It must be kinda hard. But it was definitely not necessary for Nessarose to think that her and Boq were friends, because Boq, personally, hardly knew her, and he wanted it to stay that way.

Nessarose looked over at Boq shyly. She smiled and waved. Boq forced an awkward wave back.

"How was your sleep, Boq?" Nessarose said, which startled Boq.

"Oh, uh, it was…okay…I guess…" This made Nessarose giggle. Of course, this girl hardly knew him and she was already laughing at him.

"That's good," Nessarose replied. "Personally, I'd rather share a room with that obnoxious blonde girl than Madame Morrible."

Boq couldn't help but laugh, until he realized that by "that obnoxious blonde girl" she meant Galinda.

"Yeah, I know, hilarious, isn't it?" Nessarose flashed sarcastically. Suddenly, she seemed mad.

"Oh, I didn't mean…well I didn't realize…I guess I…sorry."

"Oh, it's fine. I get made fun of all the time, I guess I'm used to it by now. And to top off the whole wheelchair thing, I've got a green sister!"

That's right! Boq had forgotten about the green girl. It must have been torture for Nessarose, having to live with her.

"Well, um, at least you have a sister," Boq pointed out. "I'm an only child. I wish I could have the experience of having a sibling. But, you know, I can't…"

"Yeah, I know. But still, it also annoys me how my dad is so sympathetic towards me, he acts like I'm an idiot and need tons of help! Sure, I'm physically challenged, but people shouldn't treat me any differently, should they?"

"Well, no, but…"

"Hi, Boq!" Pfanee and Shen-Shen called in unison.

"Hey, you guys," Boq said back, happy to escape this conversation with Nessarose. It obviously wasn't going well.

"Can you BELIEVE who Galinda has to share a room with?" Pfanee exclaimed.

"I know, it's crazy!" Boq agreed. This was the last thing Galinda deserved.

"Well me and Pfanee were up all night gossiping," Shen-Shen (who was now wearing a velvet purple dress) bragged. "How was your night with Ivan?"

Pfanee and Shen-Shen both giggled, which made Boq really mad.

"Whatever, I'm hungry," said Pfanee. "Let's have breakfast."

"Sure," Shen-Shen agreed. "You coming, Boq?"

"Okay," said Boq. He wasn't that hungry, but a little breakfast might be nice.

At breakfast they saw Galinda. She looked so angry, Boq wasn't sure whether to feel sorry for her or be scared of her.

"That emerald girl is NO fun at ALL! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING TO ME!" wailed Galinda, bursting into tears.

Boq wanted to make her feel better somehow, but he wasn't sure what to say, so he kept quiet.

"Oh, and she wouldn't SHUT UP about how AWESOME it is to be in FREAKING SORCERY CLASS!" Galinda was going crazy. "I'M SICK OF HER!!! I LOATHE EVERY LITTLE TRAIT, HOWEVER SMALL!"

There was a long silence. No one knew what to say. Shen-Shen was the one who broke the silence. "God, she sounds awful, Galinda. I'm sorry."

Galinda turned red and gave Shen-Shen a look. Boq decided this was a good time to leave. He finished his breakfast in a hurry and left the room, Pfanee and Shen-Shen following close behind.

"What's HER problem?" Pfanee whispered, making a face.

"I'm sure you'd be upset too, if you had to share a room with someone you…uh…loathed," Boq pointed out.

"Yeah, Boq's right," Shen-Shen sighed. "Well, let's go. We're gonna be late for history class."

"I don't have history next," Boq pointed out.

"Oh, well," Pfanee shrugged. "See ya, Boq!"

"Bye," Boq called, walking the opposite direction as the two girls.

Nessarose watched Boq as he walked to class. There was something she really adored about him, but she knew he would never like her. No one would ever like her. Nessa's eyes watered as she thought about how true that was.

"What's the matter, Miss Thropp?" Madame Morrible asked.

"N-nothing, Madame," Nessa quickly answered, holding back her tears. "I'm perfectly fine."


	4. Chapter 4: Tragically Beautiful

"Hey, Nessa!" Elphaba exclaimed.

"What?" sighed Nessa.

"Madame Morrible thinks I'm good at sorcery! She thinks I have a gift! She's gonna tell the wizard about me! Nessa, you know I've idolized him my whole life, don't you?"

"Yes, I know."

"Well…aren't you happy for me?"

"Yes, Elphaba, very happy." The truth was, Nessa was not happy for her sister. She couldn't possibly be happy at this point, because the only word rolling around in her head was Boq, Boq, Boq. How much of a chance she had with him. Oh, how she wished she was out of this stupid wheelchair, and lived a normal life. She wanted Boq more than anything else in the world. It's true she had only exchanged a few words with him, but there was just something about him.

"Nessa, what's the matter?" Elphaba asked.

"Huh? Oh, uh…nothing."

"I know something's the matter. You can tell me."

"No seriously, Elphaba, it's nothing. Now can I just…have some alone time?" Nessa snapped.

"Um, sure…" Elphaba replied. Nessa and her wheelchair rolled away.

"Oh, Nessarose!" Madame Morrible sang.

"Not now, Madame," Nessa flashed without looking at her, and continued rolling. She had to find Boq and tell him how she felt. She couldn't keep this a secret for too much longer. Suddenly she paused. Boq would probably think she was a freak, liking him before they really had a chance to get to know each other.

Nessa hesitated, but decided it was worth a shot. When she finally found Boq, he was talking to that nerdy kid he shared a room with.

"Excuse me," Nessa said softly.

"Oh, hi, Nessarose," Boq grinned.

"Hi, um, can I talk to you…privately?"

"Yeah, sure," Boq said.

"Uh, Boq, there's something kind of…important I wanted to tell you."

"Go ahead."

"Um...I…you're…I think you…I have…you…" Nessa gave up. It was too hard. "You're shoe's untied."

"Oh, thanks for telling me," Boq said with a slight laugh. He bent down and tied his shoe.

"Yeah, um, that's it. I have to go to history class. See ya, Boq."

"Yeah, see ya. Bye." Boq smiled. Nessarose rolled away, blushing like crazy.

Boq knew what she really wanted to tell him. It was really obvious. Of course, he really didn't have any interest in her. He was more into Galinda.

At that moment, Boq heard a perky voice from behind him.

"Hi, Biq!"

"Galinda! I…didn't expect to see you here!"

"Well of course you didn't, but you're glad to see me, aren't you? No need to answer that…it was rhetorical!"

Boq laughed. He was very glad to see her.

"So, Biq, did you hear about the big dance coming up in a couple weeks?"

"Oh, no, I didn't! Who's organizing it?"

Galinda giggled. "Well ME, of course! I just haven't figured out where to have it. But oh well, it's for 3 more weeks, I have time."

"Wow," Boq said. "I am totally coming." Boq wanted nothing more than to be able to dance with Galinda, but he would never build up the courage to ask her.

"Great!" Galinda smiled. "Well, I'm off to science class. See ya later, Biq!"

"Wait, Galinda?" Boq called as Galinda turned to leave.

"Yes?"

"I have science next, too. You wanna walk there with me?"

"Sure!" And the two of them walked, side by side, to science class. _Galinda's perfect, _Boq thought.


	5. Chapter 5: For Once Im Glad Im Heartless

Boq lay awake in bed. It was 2:00 in the morning, and he obviously wasn't gonna get any sleep. Even Ivan was tired at this hour.

"Boq? You're still up?" Ivan croaked.

"Yeah," Boq wasn't feeling tired in the least bit. He was up all night thinking about the dance. "So Ivan, did you hear about the big Shiz dance coming up?"

"No. And even if I did, I wouldn't go. (cough)"

"Why not?"

"Well there are a couple reasons. Number one, I can't dance to save my life." Ivan said with a yawn. He started coughing again.

"And number two…?" Boq asked.

"Number two," Ivan sighed. "I could never get a date, no one here likes me."

Boq was unsure what to say to that. "Um, you'll get some friends as the year goes on…"

"Easy for you to say," Ivan shot back, sounding almost like he was about to cry. "You've got Pfanee, Shen-Shen, Galinda…(cough, cough) you have the perfect life here. And me, I'm just the nerdy kid nobody knows!"

Boq had never heard Ivan this upset before. For the first time, Boq actually felt sorry for him. "I could probably get you a date," Boq finally suggested, trying to make the mood in the room a little happier.

"Do you have anyone in mind?" Ivan sniffed.

"Actually…you wouldn't be bad with Nessarose Thropp!"

"Oh, you mean the girl in the chair?" Ivan exclaimed, his face lightening up. "Oh, she's beautiful! If I could have one dance with her it would most definitely make my day!"

"So you like her?" Boq asked excitedly.

"Well of course!" Ivan yelled, standing up. "She's (cough) almost impossible not to like!"

Boq smiled. This was so perfect. If Boq could get Nessarose to dance with Ivan, then Boq could dance with Galinda without a problem.

"So where and when is this dance?" Ivan asked. He obviously wasn't tired anymore.

"Galinda hasn't figured that out yet," Boq replied. "When she does I'll let you know."

"Gee, (cough) thanks!" The two boys yawned in unison. Soon there was complete silence in the room.

_The next morning…_

Pfanee and Shen-Shen climbed out of bed and immediately started gossiping.

"Ohmigod, can you BELIEVE we have to share history class with that disgusting green girl?" Pfanee squealed.

"Yeah, and she's a nerd, too," Shen-Shen added. "I heard she stayed after class just to talk to Dr. Kill-amond about that sign on his chalkboard about animals and everything." The two of them giggled.

"Excuse me?" came a voice from behind them. The two whirled around to find a girl in a wheelchair behind them, looking sort of mad at them. "Were you just talking about my sister?"

"What, that green freak's your SISTER?" Pfanee laughed.

"Yes, she is," the girl snapped.

"Oh well I'm SORRY!" Pfanee sneered at the girl in a nasty sarcastic voice.

Shen-Shen twirled her hair, which now was in two long ponytails, yet she still was wearing a green polka-dotted hairband. "No need to be harsh to her, Pfanee," she said. "It must be hard having an avocado for a sister,"

With that Nessarose ran over Shen-Shen's toe. Shen-Shen started screaming, and Nessarose rolled away quickly.

As Nessa continued rolling, she bumped into none other than Ivan.

"Hey, Nessarose," Ivan grinned.

"Hello," Nessa flashed back without making eye contact.

"Do you (cough) have a date for the dance coming up?" Ivan asked.

"Yes, actually, I do." To be honest, Nessa had absolutely no idea about this dance till now, but she didn't feel like sharing that with this random nerdy boy.

"Who?" Ivan asked.

"Boq Hirzlo," Nessa stated bluntly, and rolled away.

Ivan's jaw dropped. This had all been a scandal. Boq had wanted Ivan to ask Nessa out because Boq knew she was already with Boq, and wanted to rub it in Ivan's face to make him jealous. The little liar. Well, Ivan would get Boq back for this. He couldn't believe his so-called "friend" would let him down like this.

Right as Ivan started thinking of ways to get Boq back, he had another coughing fit.


	6. Chapter 6: Because I Knew You

_A few weeks later…_

Boq bolted up in bed at 4:00 in the morning. "Ivan, Ivan, wake up! It's the day of the dance! Ivan!!" He got no response. "Um, Ivan? Can you even hear me?" Still no answer. He walked over to Ivan's bed and lifted the covers. He was shocked. "IVAN!!" he shouted. Ivan wasn't there.

A half-asleep Galinda opened the door to Boq and Ivan's room. "Biq, be quiet!" she said groggily. "I wanna get some rest before the big dance today. You DO know there's a dance today, right?"

"Of course I know, and I'm excited," Boq replied, breathing fast. "But Ivan's gone!"

"Oh, is he?" Galinda asked un-enthusiastically. She was obviously not gonna be any help.

Boq hurried down the stairs to Madam Morrible and Nessarose's room. "Madam Morrible! Madam Morrible!" he screamed. He could hear Pfanee and Shen-Shen's voices complaining that he had woke them up, but he didn't care. He flung open the door to Madam Morrible's room. "Ivan's gone!" he yelled.

"Mr. Hirzlo, it's 4:00 in the morning!" Madam Morrible groaned.

"But this is important! Ivan's gone!" Boq repeated.

Madam Morrible slowly got out of bed. "Mr. Hirzlo, your friend Mr. Shixel was taken out of Shiz just last night."

"WHAT??" Boq hollered. They couldn't take Ivan out! "Why??"

"Well, Ivan had another one of his coughing fits last night," Madam Morrible explained. "But this time he was coughing like CRAZY. I was surprised he didn't wake you. He even told me in a faint whisper that he felt like he was gonna pass out. I tried to get him to stop, but he wouldn't. So I decided it would not be necessary to keep him in Shiz University, where there would be no help for him, and, more importantly, get other students sick. So Mr. Shixel is now where he belongs."  
Boq was panicking now. "Where?" he asked warily.

"In the emergency room. He will be returning to Shiz when he gets better." Madam Morrible replied. "Which, according to the doctors…" she hesitated. "…could take years."

Boq's jaw dropped. Was this all one big nightmare? He pinched himself. "OWWW!!" he howled. It wasn't.

"But not to worry," continued Madam Morrible. "A new student will be arriving tonight. I mean…" she glanced at the clock. "…later today. His name we are unclear of, but I'm sure you'll like him. He will be your new roommate."

Boq bit his lip. No one could replace Ivan, he realized, but he hoped this new kid would come pretty close.

"Anything the matter, Mr. Hirzlo?" Madam Morrible asked. Boq shook his head. "Have a nice sleep," Madam Morrible whispered, and instantly joined Nessarose in a deep sleep.

Boq walked back into his Ivan-less room and TRIED to have a nice sleep. But he couldn't. Not after this.


	7. Chapter 7: There's a Girl I Know

After this little encounter with Madam Morrible, Boq got absolutely no sleep, but didn't end up getting out of bed until 8:00, when he heard voices downstairs. He was extremely startled to see Nessarose standing outside his door when he left his room.

"Good morning, Nessarose," Boq said, trying to be polite.

"Please," Nessarose replied. "Call me Nessa." What was this girl trying to do, flirt with him?

"Nessa…got it," Boq sighed. "So do you have a date for the dance tonight?" he asked, trying to make conversation.

"Not yet," Nessa quickly replied. "Why?"

"Just wondering," Boq said stiffly. If she thought she was going to dance with him, she thought wrong.

"Bet you're going with Galinda," Nessa mumbled, frowning. If she was trying to cover up the fact that she liked him, she was doing a horrible job.

"I plan on asking her," Boq said, to make it clear that he was not going with her under any circumstances.

"That's great. I bet she'll be pleased," Nessarose commented blankly and rolled away.

Nessa thought about the position she was in for a moment, then had an idea. "GALINDA!" she called.

"Oh…you must be Elphaba's sister," said Galinda.

"Well aren't you an intelligent one," Nessa responded sarcastically. She wasn't exactly loving Galinda. "Listen, I need to ask you a favor."

"Make it fast," Galinda sneered. "Shen-Shen wants me to help her shop for an outfit to wear to the dance."

"Well, it's about the dance. You know Boq Hirzlo?"

"Yeah, what about him?"

"Can you somehow persuade him to dance with me tonight?"

"That's not a favor. It would help me, too."

"So you'll do it?"

"Of course I will!" Galinda grinned. "But now I hear Shen-Shen calling. Gotta run! Toodles!"

Nessa grinned. Things were going well for her. But not necessarily for Boq.

Galinda ran over to Shen-Shen. "So where do you wanna go sho…" at that moment she bumped into an extremely handsome young gentleman.

"I'm sorry, am I in your way?" asked the boy, with a huge grin on his face.

"Not at all!" Galinda answered, her pale face turning bright pink.  
"Hey Galinda!" Boq said, running over to her. Galinda ignored him.

"So what's your name?" she asked the boy.

"I'm Fiyero Tiggular, and I'm single," he added with a wink.

"Um, Miss Galinda…" Boq interrupted.

"BIQ! Can't you see I'm busy?" Galinda snapped at him.

"I…I was just wondering if you had a date for the party tonight," Boq said, taken aback by her strong reaction.

"Of course she has a date!" Fiyero answered for her. "How could a girl as perfect as her be dateless?"

"Well, I couldn't help noticing how strange it was that you were single," Galinda pointed out.

"Well, can't argue with you on that one." Fiyero nudged Galinda, and the two of them laughed. Boq was starting to really dislike Fiyero.

"Actually, I'm going to the dance anyways, with a group of friends…no date," Galinda announced.

"That's funny, I'm going anyways, too!" Fiyero said back.

"So I guess I'll see you there!" Galinda smiled. "Great!"

"Yeah, see ya," Fiyero said, smiling back. As he walked away, Boq saw him brush back his hair.

"Isn't he amazing?" Galinda asked dreamily.

"Very," Boq groaned. Too amazing. How was he ever gonna get a date with Galinda with this guy around?


	8. Chapter 8: Dancing Through Life

**BOQ'S POV**

After what seemed like forever, the day of the dance finally came.

"So are you excited?" Fiyero (who was now Boq's new roommate) asked Boq.

"Very," Boq grumbled. He had not learned to like Fiyero any more than he had before.

"Good, so am I," said Fiyero. "I'm planning on dancing with that Galinda girl. She's so hot I practically have to squint to look at her." He laughed to himself.

Boq forced the fakest laugh he could possibly imagine. "Yeah, she's really something, isn't she…" Boq sighed.

"Well, as much as I'd love to stay here and chat, the dance is about to start, so I really gotta run."

The dance took place in the Ozdust ballroom. Boq had never been there before, but it was amazing. And Galinda, who had set up the room, and done an amazing job of setting up.

There was a bowl of punch on the table. Boq rushed over and took a sip.  
"Mmm…tastes like lemons and melons and pears," he thought aloud.

Boq looked around to see who was there. Over in the corner he saw Galinda, Pfanee and Shen-Shen giggling at something. Boq walked over to get a closer look.

"Eww, my grandma always sends me the most HIDEOUS ball outfits," said Galinda. "I mean, look at this hat!" She pulled a pointy black hat out of a box. Boq couldn't help but laugh. The thing would've been a great Halloween costume.

"You should give it away," Shen-Shen suggested, who was wearing a frilly white shirt and a long, red skirt.

"No, I don't hate anyone THAT much…" Galinda started to say.

"Yeah, you do," Pfanee giggled.

Galinda, Pfanee and Shen-Shen all looked over at the green girl, who was having some kind of conversation with Nessa. Nessa! Boq had completely forgotten about her! He had to try and dance with Galinda before Nessa came over and asked him to dance.

"G-Galinda?" Boq asked nervously.

Galinda turned around to look at him. "Yes?" she asked.

It took Boq all the courage he could possibly manage to ask her. "I hope you'll save at least one date for me. I'll be standing here, waiting all night." Boq took a sigh of relief that he had gotten it out of the way. But he dreaded hearing what Galinda had to say next.

**NESSA'S POV**

"So how do you like Shiz so far, Nessa?" asked Elphaba.

"It's okay, I guess," Nessa said. "I don't have that many friends yet."

"What about that munchkin boy?" Elphaba commented.

"Who, Boq? Oh, I don't know…" Nessa looked over at Boq. He was talking to Galinda…Uh-oh. This couldn't be good.

Nessa quickly shot Galinda a "remember-our-little-talk" look, and Galinda obviously caught on because the next thing she said was, "Oh Biq, that's so kind! But do you know what would be even kinder? See that tragically beautiful girl? The one in the chair? It would seem so unfair that we should go on a spree, and not she. Gee, I know someone would be my hero if that someone were to go invite her."

"Well, maybe I could invite her…" Boq said.

"YES! YESS!!" Nessa thought. This was perfect. "Um, Elphaba?" Nessa asked. "Would you mind…um…leaving for a minute?"

"Um, no, not at all…" Elphaba said unsurely, and walked away.

**BOQ AND NESSA'S POV**

"Oh, Biq, really? You would do that for me?" Galinda asked.

"I would do ANYTHING for you, Galinda," said Boq. But what he was really thinking was "NESSA PUT YOU UP TO THIS, DIDN'T SHE?? Well she will NOT have fun dancing with me, I can tell you that. While we're dancing, I'm gonna tell her EXACTLY why I'm actually dancing with her. We'll see how she likes that!" Boq forced himself to walk up to Nessa.

"I can't believe he's actually doing this!" Nessa thought excitedly.

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this," Boq thought angrily. "Uh, hey there, Nessa," Boq said awkwardly.

"Hi!" Nessa grinned.  
"Um, you wanna go have something to eat or drink?" Boq asked.

"Sure, I'd like that," Nessa said, smiling. Boq was perfect. Nessa rolled behind him over to the punch. It looked strange…it was a weird shade of red that Nessa had never seen before. "What's in the punch?" she asked.

"Lemons and melons and pears," Boq answered, remembering when he had tried it.

"Oh my!" Nessa exclaimed. That was a lot of fruit to cram into one drink.

Boq looked over at Galinda. She was talking and laughing with Fiyero. Boq felt so sick he could barely move.

"Be right back," Nessa said, rolling away.

"Take your time," Boq called after her.


End file.
